Mobile entertainment units are well known, particularly in the form of video arcade vehicles. A drivable unit is maneuvered to an entertainment location. Users are then permitted access to the internal space of the vehicle to play video games. In other embodiments, panels on the side of the vehicle open up to display screens and permit users to play games in an external space. What is lacking in these units is the educational and physical interaction between the unit and the user. Therefore, what is needed is a mobile entertainment unit which allows users to engage the unit in a physical and educational manner.